Always & Forever
by featherless-wings
Summary: Mike and Micky share an evening of passion and reflection as they celebrate their 2 year anniversay. (Two Parts)
1. Chapter 1

After everything that had happened in the two years since Mike and Micky got together, it was hard to believe they were here now. It had been a rocky road, to put it mildly. It was never going to be easy, two men in a loving, physical and committed relationship who had to keep it a secret from the majority of people they knew. Sure, they had told Micky's family several months back, and a few others had found out along the way too - but they were extremely lucky that everyone had managed to be supportive and understanding, even if their initial reactions were that of shock and dismay.

The fact that they were famous didn't help. Their relationship begun after the bands fame was beginning to slide; record sales dropped, their show was no longer on the air and their movie had more-or-less tanked. That probably helped them, not being in the public eye or of the public's interest as much as they were a year or two previous. It made their life a little easier, but it was still hard.

They had many ups and downs since they had finally gotten together. It wasn't straight-forward in them uniting in the first place. Two men who certainly didn't consider themselves 'queer', falling for each other. It was only because Mike stayed with Micky after his marriage fell apart that the spark between them finally ignited into full-blown flames. At first they were flames of anger and frustration, the denial on both their parts causing rifts between them, causing silly heated arguments about absolutely nothing, until finally it all got too much and they gave into the fire between them. It wasn't just sex. They fooled around several times, several unspoken times that happened and appeared to be forgotten right away. It was only after they made love for the first time they realised what they had couldn't be ignored. This was more than just two friends messing around. This was real, this was dangerous, this would hurt too many people and cause too much damage if it got out...

So they broke up. And they got back together again. And they admitted their love for one another. And nothing was ever simple or easy, as happy as they were together. Mike battled with inner-demons; he felt guilty for betraying his wife and hurting her the way he did. He was scared of hurting Micky, knowing that Micky would never be able to have the relationship he always dreamed of. Micky, being a heart-on-sleeve kind of guy, would often dream-aloud about how "one day things would be different" and that they could be open about their relationship, not have to keep it a secret, they could be a "normal couple" and everything would be fine and groovy. Mike knew better. Mike was a realist; Micky was a dreamer.

So they broke up again, Mike feeling that Micky would be better off without him. Mike tried to give his marriage another shot, believe that it was the "right thing" to do and would save himself, and Micky especially, a lot of heartache in the future. Micky went off the rails. Heartbroken and miserable, he was reckless, battling with drink and drugs and mixing with the wrong crowd. Mike never stopped loving Micky just as Micky never stopped loving Mike, and when Micky wrapped his motorbike around a tree after drinking too much, this was the wake-up call Mike needed to tell him he'd made a terrible mistake.

Mike ended things with his wife and begged Micky for another chance. Micky gladly accepted without a moments hesitation, Mike revealing that he'd only tried to protect Micky by leaving him.

And here they were now. They were committed to each other one hundred percent. They lived together permanently now; they told everyone that it didn't make financial sense them living individually in two huge houses - they might as well live together in one. The truth was, they wanted to be together all the time. They wanted to live together like normal couples, even if nobody could know the real reason why. They even wore rings - their own personal symbols of their devotion to each other. They couldn't get married, but this was as close as they could get, and they were happy with the way things were.

Micky had changed Mike. Mike was now more loving, more open and more honest. He was softer. He'd learned to share his thoughts and feelings instead of sweeping them under the carpet. In the early stages of their relationship, Mike had viewed Micky as a "pain in the ass"; a constant nag, always pushing Mike for more, always trying to get him to "open up". Mike could call Micky beautiful, but by God if Micky ever said anything nice about Mike, Mike would clam up. Micky described Mike as having a "10 foot iron wall" built around him, unable to let anyone in. Micky thought it was Mike's fear of getting hurt, but in time he realised it was Mike's fear of hurting _him_.

That was different now. Micky's natural honesty, and the way he could make a conversation with a brick wall, taught Mike that letting people in, showing vulnerability and talking about feelings and emotions didn't make you weak. If anything, it made you stronger. Mike still viewed himself as a velvet fist in an iron glove, but he certainly found he could absolutely be himself now - around Micky, if no one else.

Mike laid on their bed, on top of the covers, his hands on the back of his head. He waited for Micky to emerge from the bathroom, reflecting on the past two years. They'd had a nice day together - they went for a long drive before heading home for dinner and opting for an early night.

Mike was dressed in loose-fitting pyjama pants, and nothing else. He watched as the door of the bathroom opened and Micky entered their bedroom fresh from the shower, a towel wrapped around his slender waist.

Micky smiled at his partner, rubbing his hair with another towel before discarding it, tossing it onto the couch in their bedroom. He could feel Mike's eyes burning into him, and he beamed at the long-legged Texan.

"Are you checking me out?" Micky asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know I am." Mike responded seriously, his eyes fixed on Micky.

Micky loved it when Mike looked at him like this. He'd always been more body-conscious than he'd let on; he was totally hung-up about his weight, labelling himself "too skinny." Mike thought he was perfect, and told him so often enough for Micky to feel better about himself. And the feeling was mutual; Micky thought Mike was beautiful. He was head-over-heels. They both were. Totally in love, and totally in lust. That fire of passion was burning just as strong as when they had first gotten together. If anything, it burned brighter.

Micky dropped the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the floor. He watched Mike as he took a shaky, deep breath in. The sight of Micky's naked body still took Mike's breath away even after all this time. They had fucked in so many places, in so many positions. Hard, fast, soft, slow. Any which-way-and-how. Micky loved it when Mike was rough with him - not always, but sometimes he really enjoyed Mike taking control and pounding him into the mattress. For some reason which baffled Micky, it made him feel like more of a man.

But the rough sex was followed by loving cuddles. Always. Lazy hugs, soft touches and sweet kisses. The reason the sex was so great was because it was filled with love. Even the fast and furious sex was laced with the deepest, heart-filled love that made every touch, thrust, kiss and movement all the more erotic and satisfying.

And here they were again, about to have sex for what felt like the millionth time, but they knew it would be just as sweet, if not even sweeter than the time before.

Micky stood naked in front of Mike. They watched each other. It was almost as if they were having a stare-off. Micky being Micky was the first to speak.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in the way only Micky asked questions; with an almost childlike curiosity that used to drive Mike crazy, but now he just found it adorable.

"You." Mike answered, his eyes still focussed on Micky's perfect-frame.

Micky walked towards the bed, a smile on his face. He approached Mike, and then lifted his leg, straddling him. "What about me?" He asked, looking down at him.

"Everything." Mike said, lifting his hand to Micky's face. He placed it on Micky's cheek before running it upwards and planting his fingers in Micky's curly, slightly damp hair.

Micky's face softened from broad grin to warm, almost bashful smile. For all the talk, for all the jokes, for all the bravado, there was far more to Micky than a lot of people realised. He had his own demons. He'd done a lot of things he regretted in the 6 months he and Mike had spent apart after Mike had attempted to work on his marriage. He'd slept with a lot of women, and even more men. He'd dabbled in cocaine and psychedelic drugs and had no idea what he was doing half the time, and he was deeply ashamed of his behaviour - especially considering he had a young daughter.

Although Micky and Samantha had split up before their daughter was born, they remained close - and Sam was one of the few people who knew about Micky's relationship with Mike. Micky felt blessed that even after his terrible behaviour and the fact that he was in a full-blown relationship with another man, he was still able to see and have a relationship with his daughter.

It didn't mean he didn't have his hang-ups though, and Mike was more than a little protective of Micky. Mike felt responsible for the mess Micky was in after they broke up, and the scars it had left behind. It often caused conflict between them; Micky feeling like Mike treated him like a kid, or that he didn't trust him. But Mike couldn't help it. He despised the thought of strange, dirty men feeding his boy cocaine and then taking advantage of him. It was something that haunted Mike as much as it haunted Micky.

But all of these things only seemed to make them stronger. And Micky felt safeness with Mike that was unexplainable.

Micky leaned down, kissing Mike gently on the lips. He pulled back, gazing at his lover. "I love you." He said with that small smile.

Mike gave the same response he always gave, entwining his fingers in Micky's curls. "I love you more."

"Not possible." Micky grinned, pressing their lips together again.

They kissed gently, their fingers losing themselves in each other's hair. And then it got a little heated. Mike's hands moved down Micky's body, to the small of his back before resting a hand on either one of Micky's ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

Micky pressed their growing hardness together, moving his lips from Mike's, kissing along his jaw before moving down to his neck. He planted gentle kisses on Mike's neck, moving to his throat before working his way down Mike's naked chest.

And down he went, the trail of kisses heading towards Mike's stomach, and Mike took a deep breath as Micky slowly pulled down his pyjama pants, revealing that impressive erection that was standing to perfect attention.

Micky wore a satisfied look, and licked his lips absent-mindedly. He looked Mike straight in the eye, and didn't break his gaze as he lowered his head, taking the tip of Mike's erection into his mouth.

Mike tried to focus on Micky, but the sensation was too much. His right hand automatically went straight for the head of curls between his legs, fisting them tightly while his left hand grabbed a handful of the bed covers beside him.

He let out a deep breath laced with a quiet moan as Micky's warm mouth slid right the way down his hard member. He could've sworn Micky got better at this every single time. And Micky loved it. It wasn't easy, but Micky enjoyed the challenge. Mike's penis was huge, more than an inch longer than Micky's, and certainly thicker. But Micky wouldn't have it any other way. He'd learned to let it slide down his throat, and he revelled in the feeling of it in his mouth. Micky sometimes laughed when he thought what it would've been like if somebody had told him a few years back that he would become an expert at sucking big dicks. He'd never been with a man before Mike. And even though he'd been with a few men in the period he and Mike were apart, he took comfort in the fact that he'd never kissed another man on the lips. It was a small consolation, but it was at least something.

Mike however, had only ever been with Micky. Micky was the only man Mike had ever touched or ever looked at. He knew Micky was hung-up on the fact that he'd been with other men, and he knew Micky once worried about what Mike thought of that. He knew Micky felt shame and regret and was embarrassed that he'd become a prize-slut for a few months there, but it didn't change anything for Mike. Mike knew where it was at. He knew how messed up Micky was at the time. He knew that it was _he_ who had put Micky in that state in the first place. It took him a long time to get over what he'd made of his boy, but that was truly behind the both of them now. That was a long time ago, and it didn't matter. Mike was the only man for Micky, just as Micky was the only man for Mike.

And they were the only two men in the world right now. Mike forced his eyes open, and lifted his head so he could look down at Micky. There was something about seeing Micky like that; the hunger and the passion on his face as he sucked Mike off, that literally made Mike see stars. He knew if he watched Micky for too long, that would be it - game over. So he closed his eyes again.

Micky stopped what he was doing, to Mike's initial disappointment. But he knew what Micky was after, and that would be even better than getting a first class blow job. Micky made his way back up the bed, and laid beside Mike. He propped himself up on his side, and started drawing circles on Mike's chest.

"I want you." Micky purred.

Music to my ears, Mike thought. And he knew exactly what Micky meant. He wanted Mike to make love to him. And as often as Micky would make love to Mike, and as much as they both enjoyed it, there was something about Mike fucking Micky that drove them both more wild than anything else. They didn't know what it was, but it just sort of worked. Good and proper, it seemed like their bodies were made for each other alone. It was always magic. It was always fireworks. And it was about to happen now. 


	2. Chapter 2

In one swift motion, Mike was suddenly on top of Micky. Micky smiled up at him, lifting his hand to Mike's face. Mike took hold of Micky's hand, and he entwined his fingers with Micky's. He fiddled with the ring on Micky's second finger of his right hand. He played with it, admiring how it looked on his boy.

"Do you remember what I said to you when I gave you this?" Mike asked him, referring to the ring.

Micky nodded, his almond-shaped eyes piercing and sure. "Every last awkward, fumbled word." He replied.

It was a month or so after they had gotten back together, a year ago now. They'd gone camping to a quiet little place by the lake that Micky's father used to take him when he was young. They had been once before, and Mike thought this was the perfect place to give Micky the ring to truly prove his commitment to him.

"I got somethin' for ya. It's stupid really…I mean, it don't- it don't really mean nothin'…well, it does sorta mean somethin'." Mike begun nervously to a confused-looking Micky, before handing him the ring. "It ain't like an engagement ring or nothing'…obviously. Because we can't get married. But it's uh, I dunno…somethin'. I know it don't even begin to make up for what I've put you through, but, uh…fuck, I'm no good at this. I thought I knew what to say, but I have no clue. I don't know how to put into words how I feel about you, because there ain't enough words."

He paused. He'd been fumbling awkwardly with his hands in his lap as he tried to find the right words to day. He then sighed, looking up and out over the moonlit lake. "I love you. I love you so much, sometimes I can't even stand it. I know I'm hard work sometimes. I know I can't give you all the things you want and it kills me…I know we can't stand on top of that mountain and shout about how we feel about each other, but my god I would if I could. Hell, I'd give you all the stars in the sky if I could. There ain't nothin' I wouldn't do for you, Mick. I'd die for you without a second thought. And I don't ever wanna be with nobody else…I know you know that. I know you know how much I love you…but this ring, I dunno, I want to prove it. I'd marry you if things were different, you know that. Not that we need a piece of paper or a ring or anything…fuck…"

He trailed off, rubbing his head. He finally looked up at Micky, who was watching him intently. Studying him, almost. "Mick…I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I _will _spend the rest of my life with you, dammit. Whatever happens…whatever gets chucked at us, I ain't goin' nowhere. Not this time. I swear to you, I will never leave you again. I want to make you as happy as you make me, or I'll die tryin'. I love you, Micky. Always."

Micky was speechless. For the first time in their relationship, and probably Micky's entire life, he didn't have anything to say. His eyes were filled with love, and they glistened slightly in the moonlight. He looked down at the ring that laid in the palm of his hand. It was a simple white-gold band. Nothing fancy, but as he admired it closer he noticed it had "Always" inscribed on the inside of the band.

"I know it's dumb…" Mike continued. "But it ain't like I could've had "I love you Micky, from Mike" written inside…"

"It's not dumb." Micky finally spoke. He almost looked entranced by the ring, or maybe by the situation.

"You don't have to wear it…I mean, I know you have your signet ring." Mike continued. "You could always wear it on a chain or somethin'. Or you don't have to wear it at all."

"Why wouldn't I want to wear it?" Micky asked, confused. His voice was soft and quiet. "I love it."

The moon and the campfire gave off enough light for Micky to notice Mike's face flushing red.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Micky questioned, before looking at the ring again. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I'm a pain in the ass." Micky stated. "I'm always nagging you, pushing you…I stress you out. You worry about me."

"It's because you're my boy." Mike stated seriously. "And what about everything I have put you through? I can't even believe you're giving me another chance after what I did to you. I… I fucked you up. I broke your heart."

"But you mended it again. You fixed me. And you're here now." Micky assured him. "You thought you were doing the right thing by me, by everyone…I know that now. I hardly made it easy for you, did I? I asked for too much."

Mike was silent for a short while, and he gazed at Micky. "We're lucky we get another shot at this. This time…this time, nothing's gonna come between us. I promise."

Micky slipped the ring onto his finger. He beamed as he looked at it, admiring how it looked on his hand. "It's perfect." He whispered.

"Just like you." Mike added.

Micky looked up at him. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one with the cheesy lines, remember?"

Mike smiled, leaning in to kiss Micky gently on the lips. Micky pulled back, his smile fading slightly. "I haven't got you anything." He said sadly.

"I don't need nothin'. I've got you, that's all I want." Mike replied.

"No, if I'm wearing a ring, you've got to wear one too." Micky said, his eyes lighting up. "First thing tomorrow, I'm gonna get you a ring!"

"You don't have to, babe." Mike laughed.

"But I want to." Micky said seriously. "This is…this is perfect. Everything you said… I love you. I love you so fucking much, you big weirdo."

Micky smiled as he remembered that moment. He'd kept his promise, getting hold of a ring for Mike as soon as possible. Mike's ring bore the inscription "Forever" on the inside. Micky laughed about how cheesy it was, but they couldn't deny it was a fitting way to describe their feelings for each other.

With Micky's left hand, he pulled Mike's head down into a deep, heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around Mike's neck, pulling him close. Mike moved his lips, attaching them to Micky's neck. He buried his face in the crook of Micky's neck, taking a deep breath in. "You smell delicious." He breathed.

"I should do," Micky begun, his hands sliding down Mike's back. "I did just shower."

Mike kissed Micky all over, starting with his neck, moving across his throat and down to his chest. He planted kiss after kiss, his hands roaming Micky's body. Micky moaned when Mike pressed his erection against Micky's, rubbing against him, and Micky grabbed hold of Mike's hand.

Mike paused what he was doing, lifting his head to watch Micky. Micky looked Mike dead in the eye, bringing Mike's hand up to his mouth. Micky slowly sucked one of Mike's long fingers into his warm, wet mouth, sucking it and coating it with saliva. Mike's heart started to race seeing the look in Micky's eye as he performed this simple action that was far from innocent.

Micky then moved Mike's finger down between their bodies, before Mike took the lead. Micky wrapped his legs around Mike, pulling them up to give Mike access, and Mike manoeuvred his finger between Micky's perfect ass-cheeks, and gently pushed it into Micky's waiting entrance.

Micky tensed up for just a second. It had been 10 days since they had last had sex; Mike had been in Texas visiting his family, and they had Mike's sons and Micky's daughter stay the weekend Mike was back - and they were under a strict no-sex rule when the children were in the house. They couldn't even share a bed when the kids stayed, in case one of them came in their room in the middle of the night after a bad dream. It was frustrating, but they dealt with it. It was a small price to pay for spending time with their children.

Mike slowly moved his finger in and out of Micky, feeling Micky's body relax around him. Feeling the tight warmth of Micky made Mike's heart beat so fast in anticipation that he could hear it pounding in his ears. He entered another finger into Micky, and studied his lover's face which was now wearing a look of need and pleasure. He kissed him slowly, pushing his tongue in Micky's mouth in time with the slow movements of his fingers.

"Michael…" Micky breathed after a few moments, breaking their kiss. "Please…."

Mike withdrew his fingers, satisfied with the preparation. He kissed Micky once more before leaning over the side of the bed, pulling open the draw in the nightstand and taking out a small tube of lube. Micky watched intently as Mike squeezed the cold liquid onto his hand, and Micky bit his lip as he watched Mike coat himself in the lubricant.

Micky pulled his knees up further, offering himself to Mike. Mike positioned himself, manoeuvring until he found Micky's entrance. Micky smiled at him eagerly, his breath now ragged with need, desperate to be filled.

Mike slowly entered Micky. He was gentle, as usually if they didn't have sex for more than a week it would feel rather uncomfortable at first. Micky tensed up slightly as Mike moved in slowly, inch by inch. Micky then begun to relax, and let out a low moan.

Every part of Mike's body wanted to thrust deep inside his lover, but his mind told him to take it slow, not wanting to hurt his beautiful boy. He moved in a little deeper, before pulling out slightly. He then thrust back in, and Micky moaned in pleasure.

Micky's fingernails lightly grazed Mike's back, and Mike moved down to kiss Micky's neck again. He felt Micky's legs tighten around him, physically telling him he wanted more. Mike pushed in to Micky, filling him completely, and paused, lifting his head to check Micky was okay.

"You're so big." Micky said breathlessly, closing his eyes and pushing his head back into the pillow. "Don't stop…"

Mike run his fingers through Micky's hair, loving the way he looked when they made love. "You're beautiful." Mike breathed. "I love you."

"Prove it." Micky demanded, now desperate to get this show on the road.

So Mike started moving in and out, short thrusts followed by deeper ones. He set a steady rhythm, enjoying the soft moans that were starting to escape Micky's lips with every movement.

"Harder…" Micky moaned, his hands roaming up and down Mike's back, his right hand losing itself in Mike's dark locks.

Mike happily obliged, quickening his pace slightly and burying himself deep inside the younger man, his breathing becoming shallow and fast. He positioned himself, angling himself as he thrust inside Micky, hitting that spot which always caused Micky's wonderful voice to sing a song that only Mike could hear.

Micky moaned loudly, his back arching, and he dug his fingernails into Mike's back. "Oh god." He groaned as Mike hit that special spot once more. "Michael…_baby_… oh fuck…"

"You feel so good, babe." Mike breathed. Micky tightened his inner muscles around Mike, and now it was Mike's turn to moan loudly. "_Ugh_, Mick…"

"Go faster." Micky moaned. "Please…holy _shit_…"

Mike quickened his pace. A thin layer of sweat covered them, both their bodies glistening in the little light that filled the room. The headboard of the bed started to smack gently against the wall, and it seemed to provide the rhythm section for the music they were now beginning to make. Micky was always vocal during sex, and Mike had found since being with Micky he'd become more vocal too - not as loud, and not as frequent, but he used to be a quiet lover, only ever a few small grunts and groans near his climax. He didn't know if it was because Micky was so vocal that made him change, or whether it was the fact that sex with Micky was by far the best he'd ever had that caused him to make more noise than he'd ever made with anyone else.

Micky managed to lift his head, his arms wrapped around Mike like he was clinging on for dear life. He attached his lips to Mike's collar-bone, sucking it gently, while Mike pressed his forehead against Micky's chest. Micky could feel Mike's hot and heavy breath hitting his skin, and it somehow managed to give him goose bumps. Micky loved how hard Mike concentrated when they made love, always so focused, always determined to make it even more perfect than the time before. It was the same attitude Mike applied to his music; every song had to be better than the last, and every note had to be spot-on.

And Mike was always spot-on. He definitely was in his love-making. For all the sex Micky had had in his life, particularly in the early stages of the band, nothing even came remotely close to the way Mike made him feel. This was light-years ahead of anything he had every experienced, or could ever experience with anyone else.

Mike reached his hand between their two bodies, taking hold of Micky's own erection and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Micky moaned even louder, his body arching and clenching around Mike.

"Micky…darlin'…I…I can't…" Mike gasped, feeling the inevitable approaching. His thrusts begun to get a little erratic, and when he managed to focus his eyesight enough to look at Micky's face, he knew the time was getting close for him too.

"Mike…Michael…oh fuck, oh shit, oh god, oh _yes_!" Micky wailed as Mike started hammering into that spot inside of Micky with every thrust, determined that they would reach their peak at the same time.

Mike forced their lips together, both of Micky's hands burying themselves in Mike's hair once more. Micky had to break their kiss to cry out, and Mike knew that familiar sound was that of Micky reaching his climax. Mike was sure to tighten his grip around Micky's shaft, pumping him fast and hard before feeling the warm liquid coat his hand and both their stomachs.

Watching Micky's face as he came and feeling his body tense around him was enough to push Mike over the edge, and he followed Micky into the heavens above, letting a loud groan escape his mouth as he spilled himself deep inside his lover.

And then he collapsed on top of Micky, their bodies a mess of sweat and come and love and relief, a feeling of satisfaction washing over them like a tidal wave, leaving behind a pleasant after-glow of deep, pure love and heavy breaths.

They laid silent for a minute or two. No movements except Micky's loving fingers that slowly danced their way up and down Mike's strong, sweat-coated back.

When Mike caught his breath, he lifted his head. Micky looked up at him, his almond eyes hazy and sleepy, a look of pure contentment on his boyish face. He smiled at Mike, and Mike smiled back, closing the gap between them to give Micky a soft kiss on the lips.

When they parted, Mike placed his hand on the side of Micky's face. Micky took hold of Mike's hand, caressing it and kissing it gently.

"You're amazing." Micky beamed sleepily.

"You ain't so bad yourself." Mike replied, playing with Micky's curls. "Happy anniversary, Mick."

"Happy anniversary, Michael." Micky said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with me for a few more years as yet."

"I think I can get used to that." Mike smiled.


End file.
